Moves Like Jagger/Jumpin' Jack Flash
Moves Like Jagger/Jumpin' Jack Flash è un mash-up di due canzoni, la prima dei Maroon 5 e la seconda dei Rolling Stones. E' cantata da Artie Abrams e Will Schuester in[[ Sì/No| Sì/No]], il decimo episodio della Terza Stagione. Will, desideroso di trovare la canzone adatta per fare la proposta di matrimonio ad Emma, chiede al Glee Club di trovare il brano adatto. I ragazzi, allora, scelgono di fare questo mash-up al quale il professor Shue partecipa volentieri. Testo della canzone Artie: Oh yeah, Watch it, ooh! Just shoot for the stars, If it feels right, And aim for my heart, If you feel like And take me away and make it OK I swear I'll behave You wanted control so we waited I put on a show Now I make it I was born in a crossfire hurricane And I howled at my ma in the driving rain And it goes like this Artie con Blaine, Finn e Puck: Take me by the tongue and I'll know you (Finn, Blaine and Puck: 'But it's alright) Kiss me till you're drunk and I'll show you ('Finn, Blaine and Puck: 'But it's alright) All the moves like Jagger ('Finn: 'Like jagger) I've got the moves like Jagger ('Finn: 'Like jagger) I've got the jumping jack flash, it's a gas, gas, gas I don't need to try to control you ('Finn, Blaine and Puck: 'But it's alright) Look into my eyes and I'll own you ('Finn, Blaine and Puck: 'But it's alright) With them moves like Jagger ('Finn: 'Like jagger) I've got the moves like Jagger ('Finn: '''Like jagger) I've got the moves like Jagger '''Artie: Maybe it's hard when you feel like you're broken and scarred Nothing feels right But when you're with me, I'll make you believe That I've got the key So get in the car, we can ride it Wherever you want, get inside it I was drowned, I was washed up and left for dead I fell down to my feet and I saw they bled Like this Artie con Blaine, Finn e Puck: Take me by the tongue and I'll know you (Finn, Blaine and Puck: 'But it's alright) Kiss me till you're drunk and I'll show you ('Finn, Blaine and Puck: 'But it's alright) All the moves like Jagger ('Finn: 'Like jagger) I've got the moves like Jagger ('Finn: 'Like jagger) I've got the jumping jack flash, it's a gas, gas, gas I don't need to try to control you ('Finn, Blaine and Puck: 'But it's alright) Look into my eyes and I'll own you ('Finn, Blaine and Puck: 'But it's alright) With them moves like Jagger ('Finn: 'Like jagger) I've got the moves like Jagger ('Finn: 'Like jagger) I've got the moves like Jagger I was born in a crossfire hurricane And I howled at my ma in the driving rain ('Finn: '''Moves like Jagger) But it's all right now '''Artie: I'm jumpin' jack flash, it's a gas, gas, gas And it goes like this Artie con Blaine, Finn e Puck: Take me by the tongue and I'll know you (Finn, Blaine and Puck: 'But it's alright) ('Artie: Take me by the tongue) Kiss me till you're drunk and I'll show you (Finn, Blaine and Puck: 'But it's alright) ('Artie: yeah yeah) All the moves like Jagger (Finn: 'Like jagger) I've got the moves like Jagger ('Finn: 'Like jagger) I've got the jumping jack flash, it's a gas, gas, gas ('Arite: Oh yeah) I don't need to try to control you (Finn, Blaine and Puck: 'But it's alright) ('Artie: 'Yeah) Look into my eyes and I'll own you ('Finn, Blaine and Puck: 'But it's alright) ('Artie: Oh oh) With them moves like Jagger ('Finn: '''Like jagger) I've got the moves like Jagger ('Finn: 'Like jagger) I've got the moves like Jagger Jumpin' Jack Flash, it's a gas, gas, gas Classifiche internazionali Recensioni Curiosità *Questa canzone è stata rilasciata in anticipo. L'hacker che s'intromise nell'account di posta elettronica di Dianna Agron (''Quinn) ha pubblicato la canzone molto tempo prima che venisse divulgata dalla FOX. *Will indossa 2 magliette diverse durante tutta la canzone. Indossa una maglietta nera mentre balla in gruppo con gli altri e una canottiera del medesimo colore mentre balla da solo. *Artie invita Becky Jackson ad assistere a questa performance eludendo il loro appuntamento. Galleria di foto MovesLikeArtie.jpg Video Navigazione Categoria:Canzoni Glee Categoria:Stagione 3 Canzoni Categoria:Canzoni Artie Abrams Categoria:Canzoni Will Schuester Categoria:Mash-up Categoria:Glee: The Music, The Complete Season Three Categoria:Canzoni Nuove Direzioni Maschi